Neighbors
by LonelyMuffins
Summary: Elizabeta and Roderich have just moved to a new house. There, they meet their strange, new neighbors.
1. New House

summary: Elizabeta Héderváry and Roderich Edelstein has moved into a new home. Now they have to deal with their neighbors. Includes Italy/Germany, Spain/Romano, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, FRANCE, and.. Prussia.

notes: Hmm.. this is my first story! I'm pretty sure someone else had this idea, but then again, I'm feeling paranoid.

Anyways, Hetalia does not belong to me. None of these characters are mine..sadly D:

Enjoy the story~~~~

"Honey, are we almost there yet?" asked Elizabeta, who had grown weary of staying couped up in a large truck.

"Almost, Elizabeta", replied Roderich, her husband.

The couple were moving into a new house with the money saved to buy it. After what seemed like hours to Elizabeta, they finally reached their new home. It was a beautiful creamy white, two-story house with antique-looking gates protecting the house from unwanted visitors. A porch was wrapped in vines with sun-kissed flowers.

"Ahh.. what a lovely house!" Roderich exclaimed, "I must prepare a symphony for this!"

The two opened the gates and unlocked the front door. They stepped in and took a look around their house. Out in the back, Roderich saw a pool and a backyard. The patio was shady and looked welcoming.

"Hmm.. maybe we should hold a barbeque.." he thought. The Austrian went back into the house and went upstairs.

"Roderich~! Look in here!" There was an urgency in Elizabeta's voice. Roderich raced to were he heard his wife. As he peeked in the room, he let out a gasp. There was a man sleeping in their bed. Their NEW bed that they bought specifically for moving. This man had platinum-blond hair and was snoring loudly.

"Mmmm... hot cakes.." snored the silverette.

"What the.. WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Roderich shouted at the man. Elizabeta grabbed a pan from out of nowhere and smacked the sleeping intruder. A good "bonk" was heard from the contact of the pan connecting to his head.

The strange man woke up suddenly. As he quickly opened his red eyes, he saw an angry couple looking as if they were going to skin him alive or something.

"MEIN GOTT! I didn't think you guys would be moving in so quickly! My awesome head hurts for some reason..", the man yelped, "Man, I had a good dream too...".

"Get out of our house, you intruder!" the couple ferociously shouted.

"Okay, okay fine.." said the man and then he left through the front door. A crash was heard downstairs and they rushed down to see what the commotion was. On the floor lay a broken pot.

"Eheheh.. my bad.." muttered the man and left quickly out the door. From the window, Elizabeta could see the man running for his dear life away from the house.

"Now that that's over with, I think tomorrow would be a good day to have barbecue, Elizabeta", said Roderich.

"What a good idea! Let's go around the neighborhood and greet our new neighbors then," she replied. With that, the couple headed out of their house and was off to meet their neighbors.

Ahh.. end of chapter one.. jesus, I'm tired.


	2. Invitations Part 1

Ahaha~ chapter 2!

* * *

As the couple started down the street, cries could be heard from a big yellow house. Elizabeta and Roderich rushed there and knocked on the door.

"U-um.. excuse us but what is happening in there?" Elizabeta asked as she rang the doorbell continuously. The crying ceased and they heard footsteps approaching the door. Fast. The door opened slightly and both of them could see a small, brunette man peeking out. He looked as though he did something bad.

"V-v-ve~" squeaked the brunette.

"H-hello! We just heard some cries comming from this house and wondered what was happening that's all", said Roderich.

"I see, then why don't you guys make yourselves at home and come in!", he repiled.

The man grabbed both their hands and dragged them inside.

"Ludwig! There are guests here!" the man shouted. A grunt was heard from somewhere in the house. He turned to them and had a big beam on his face.

"Hmm..oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Feliciano Vargas, ve~", said the man, "what are your names?"

"This is my husband Roderich and I'm Elizabeta", Elizabeta replied.

"Nice to meet the both of you! Anyways, Ludwig is comming shortly to meet you guys."

Just then, a tall, blonde man with a stern-looking face appeared in the hallway.

"Sheesh Italy, making the kitchen dirty again.." he said and walked into the room.

"Guten tag," he said to both of them.

"Hello there," both of them replied. Breaking the silence, Roderich asked just what the heck happened in their house.

"Oh, I was just scolding Feliciano, that's all", replied the German. He turned to Italy and whispered something in his ear. With a loud "NOOO!", Italy ran into the kitchen.

"Anyways, is there another reason why you guys are here?" asked Ludwig.

"Oh yeahhh~ Would you like to come to our barbecue? We're gonna have one tomorrow!" said Elizabeta, "There's going to be beer, wur- I mean, hot dogs, and stuff like that".

"Tomorrow eh? I guess Feliciano and I can drop by", Ludwig said.

Roderich and Elizabeta stood up and proceeded to leave the house.

"Okay then, we shall see you at the barbecue tomorrow", Roderich eloquently said.

The couple left the house and began to chat on their way to the next.

"I wonder what Feliciano did to make him mad..and what did Ludwig whisper to him anyways? It looked like punishment or something", asked Roderich.

_"P-punishment? Oh my, I can't go into yaoi fan-girl mode now.. Stop thinking dirty thoughts Elizabeta, stop thinking dirty thoughts.."_ "Maybe Ludwig said he won't let him eat pasta or something..", chuckled Elizabeta. Oh how she was right...

* * *

"Oi, Feliciano!" said Ludwig as he was poking the smaller man.

"Ve~"

"We're going to go to Roderich and Elizabeta's barbecue, so make sure you make some tiramisu for them okay?"

"Gotcha, Captain!"

"...We're not training you know.."

Feliciano squirmed a bit.

"U-um Ludiwg? Were you serious about that threat?"

"..Of course not. Why would I do that to my lover?"

They came together and hugged.

* * *

Elizabeta looked at the next house to drop by. Let's just say, it was FLASHY.

"..Oh shi- Is that a naked man with a rose between his legs comming FOR US?" yelped Roderich. He quickly ran over to his wife's side and hid behind her.

"Ahaha~ Bonjour, mes amis~", said the man. He offered a rose to Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Hello..um.." started Elizabeta. She wasn't comfortable with a naked man in front of her, other than probably her husband, calling them his friends.

"Oh my.. it seems I forgot to tell you my name. You can call me Francis~"

"Well..hello there Francis", she continued, "are you by chance, a sex offender?"

"Sacre bleu! A sex offender? Non, I'm just a man who's proud of his body, that is all", Francis replied with a chuckle, "the REAL sex offender is a man with ridiculously huge eyebrows that seem to be alive and growing".

"See, honey? He isn't a sex offender after all~ We just have to watch out for a man with huge eyebrows",she whispered to Roderich, who was still hiding behind her.

_"Not a sex offender, my ass", _he thought.

"Hey Francis, how would you like to come to our barbecue tomorrow? It's gonna be fun!" said Elizabeta with a smile.

"Sure, I'll come!" he said.

_"NOOOOOO..can't you tell, Eliza? He's a sex offender.."_ he thought.

Elizabeta waved goodbye to Francis and continued on to the next house after that.

When going their ways, Roderich turned around to see Francis walk away. To his horror, Francis saw him look back and gave him a face that obviously said, "HAHAHA I'M REALLY A SEX OFFENDER"-kinda look.

At this point, Roderich died a little on the inside and out.

Elizabeta walked happily along the sidewalk.

"Off to meet more neighbors~"

* * *

end of chapter 2~!

I feel as thought the layout seems a little..strange to me. Then again, you probably know that I'm paranoid and such.. ^^;;


	3. Invitations Part 2

WEEEEE CHAPTER THREEEE

oh hey, that rhymes o_O

and wow, chapter 3 already.. man this makes me realize that I should be finishing my research report instead of writing this story.. also, short chapters are short. ANDDD bad layout looks like a bad layout to me, even if i'm to lazy to fix it.

* * *

"Dammit.. that bitch hit me pretty hard.." the silver-haired man said while rubbing his head.

"Tch, I don't have a place to go now", he thought, "Eh, might as well go to West's place".

With that, he went to his brother's house.

He bursted through the door and shouted, "HEEEEY WEST, WANNA GO GET SOME AWESOME BEER THAT'S AWESOME?"

Instead of hearing his brother, Feliciano pooped out.

"Ludwig just went out to go buy some stuff~ He'll be back soon though!" Feliciano said, "In the meantime, why don't you stay for a bit, Gilbert?"

"Since your cute Felici~ I'll stay for your sake!" he replied.

Feliciano looked as though he forgot something, "Before I forget, do you wanna come to a barbecue tomorrrow? My new friends are hosting it!"

"Sounds fun.. SURE I'LL GO!" he happily said.

"Ve~ Ok then, I'll tell Ludwig you'll be joining us!"

* * *

"Oh deary, isn't today just a splendid day?" said Elizabeta absent-mindedly, dragging her husband along.

_"No.. just no.."_, Roderich thought, _"not with that sex offender comming to our barbecue..."_

They stopped at a somewhat big, Spanish-looking house. They could see tomato plants in little rows in the back.

Roderich and Elizabeta came up to the door and rang the bell.

"Buono tomato, buono tomato...:" the door bell sang. The couple resisted the urge to laugh out loud in front of whoever was comming to greet them. The door opened and they saw a Spaniard peering through the crack of the door.

"Hello there! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Excuse us, but we're having a barbecue tomorrow at noon. We were hopping that you could join us and have some fun", Roderich said to the Spaniard.

"Antonio! What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you feeding me yet? Get back to the kitchen and make me my dinner now, YOU BASTARD!" whined a voice inside.

"..Umm are we interrupting something?" asked Elizabeta.

"Oh no, Romano is just a bit spoiled, that's all. By the way, you never told me your names", Antonio said.

"I'm Roderich and this is my wife, Elizabeta"

"Well, nice to meet 'cha guys~ Anyways about that barbecue... I guess I can go, I just gotta go talk to Romano first", he replied.

"Okay then, we hope to see you guys there", Elizabeta said.

Antonio closed the door and sighed. _"Time to go 'Boss Spain' on Romano and hope he'll obey..Oh jeez, what am I thinking..he won't do anything for me."_

* * *

"There's only one more house to go!" Elizabeta exclaimed, "I wonder what kind of people live there~"

"I hope they're not weird..", said Roderich, "I've had enough of them..".

The couple came to a plain-looking house with a nice-looking garden. A girl was sitting outside, enjoying the the company of another guy. The two were blond and looked peaceful in the scenery.

The couple approached them and Roderich had a surprised look on his face and gasped (on the inside). Apparently, the blond man had noticed Roderich and made a face and gasped on the inside too.

"Y-y-you! How dare you move into my neighborhood?" the man said, "Lily, stay back behind me".

The girl ignored what he said and came up to the two.

"Hello Roderich and Elizabeta, it's been a while", Lily said, "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior".

"Don't worry, Vash is ALWAYS like that", Roderich replied with a small smile, "we came here to tell you that Elizabeta and I will be having a barbecue tomorrow at noon. I hope that you'll be able to join us". When Vash had heard that sentence, only one thing was in his mind. He came up to Roderich and Elizabeta and said, "Since it's free, we'll go. Don't expect us to bring anything special though.. Now, get off my lawn, you retard!" The couple ran and got off the lawn as quickly as they could. Lily waved to them and they waved back. "We'll see you tomorrow then!"

Elizabeta and Roderich headed back to their house. It was getting kind of late and skipped dinner. Instead, they took a shower, changed into their pajamas, and went straight to bed.

"Tomorrow morning, we have to go and buy the food", whispered Roderich.

"Mhmm.." mumbled Elizabeta and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning~

Elizabeta opened the door to see a bouncy Italian man.

"Hey Elizabeta! You look like you're heading somewhere! If you are, I wanna go too~ ve~ " said Feliciano.

"Sure, I guess you can follow me.." she said, "TO THE MARKET!"

And so, Feliciano and Elizabeta headed off to the market in Feliciano's car. Apparently, she enjoyed how Feliciano drives since she can "feel the wind in her hair" too.

* * *

ahaha~ it's so fun stretching out the story like this ^^

I wonder who's gonna RANDOMLY show up~

please R&R! after that, you can like, uh, go continue doing whatever stuff you were doing.


	4. The Market

Chapter fourrrr~ ANYWAYS, read in 3/4! It looks better :C

* * *

"Yay, we're finally here!" exclaimed Feliciano as they were getting out of the and Feliciano headed to the large supermarket that was a few blocks away from her house. Elizabeta got a shopping cart and with that, they went inside.

"Wow! There just happens to be a sale on meat products today!" gasped Elizabeta and rush over to the meat section. _"Now Roderich won't complain about spending too much.."_ She asked a small Asian butcher for 10 pounds of beef. After that, she strolled through the aisles and found Feliciano trying to hold a bunch of pasta boxes. He tossed them into the cart.

He claimed that "you can't go wrong with pasta at a barbecue! Ve~". Heading down another aisle, she tossed in several packs of hot-dogs, buns, and lots of ketchup.

"Oh my~ I wonder what else might we need~" she wondered, "I know! Drinks!" and sped her cart to the beverages.

"Pfft.. root beer.. I guess it's made out of roots or something. Wait a mintue, THAT MUST BE HEALTHY FOR YOU THEN!", she said to herself and took a 12-pack. After taking forever at the beverage section, she decided to take a few other sodas.

"I think I'm done for now.. All that's left is to go get some charcoal".

* * *

"V-v-ve~ I think I'm lost!" Feliciano squeaked. He turned both ways and nothing seemed familiar to him. He wandered into the meat section and saw something interesting.

"What's Korean barbecue?" he thought out loud. Just then, a Korean man stepped out from the back and said, "It's the bestest thing ever since the Korean drama was made!".

"Really? Can I try a sample?" Feliciano asked. The man smiled and replied with a plate of fragrant, cooked barbecue. He took a piece and munched on it.

"Omnomnomnomnom... WOW! This is reaaalllly reaaalllllyyy tasty!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Exactly", the man chuckled, "Now buy some ribs and leave me to watch my dramas on the internet".

* * *

Feliciano responded and got 5 pounds of ribs and ran to the registers where he found Elizabeta waiting in the line.

After 10 minutes, they finally got to the register.

"Woah! Felici, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Antonio! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Feliciano happily squealed.

The two chatted for a while until Elizabeta reminded them that they had to hurry.

"Well, see ya at the barbecue later!" he said and waved goodbye as they walked out of the market. While loading a car, a stray cat came by and snuggled against Feliciano.

"No."

"Why?"

" 'Cause, you're not supposed to take in a cat that randomly walked up to you. It might have rabies or something."

Just then, a tall man walked up to them.

"Excuse me... but... you have... my cat."

"Really?"

"...Yeah... can you... please... give it back?"

Reluctantly, Feliciano gave the cat back to him. "What your name anyways?"

"... Heracles."

"OH! You mean like Hercules? Are you buff too?" he asked.

Heracles paused for a bit, and then slightly nodded.

Just so you know, this whole conversation had a time span of about 3 minutes.

Elizabeta asked, "Do you want to come to our barbecue, Heracles? It's going to be super fun!"

Heracles, who looked like he was spacing out the entire time, nodded his head when the cat poked him.

"It's gonna start at noon, so don't be late!" she said.

Heracles looked down at the ground. "Can I... ride with... you guys...? I walked.. over here..".

"Sure!" squeaked Feliciano, "this means I get to see the cat more!".

With that, the three of them squeezed themselves into Feliciano's car.

They drove home and heard beautiful piano music coming from the creamy house.

An "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" came from inside the house.

The three jumped out of the car and dashes inside. There, they saw Roderich on the ground with a hand smashing the keys on his piano.

"... Don't worry.. false alarm.."

"..."

* * *

I got waaayyy too much free time.


	5. Party time?

CHAPTER 5!

school was done for me last week, but I got lazy and just slept around.

Elizabeta, Feliciano, and Heracles were busy setting up everything while Roderich was toyed around with the grill. In a two hours, the barbecue would start. Roderich and Elizabeta anticipated the guests.

_Ring! _There was someone at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" squeaked Feliciano. He ran over to the door and accidentally tripped, causing a certain pot to break. Frightened, Feliciano hid the shards of clay behind the piano.

As he opened the door, a tall man stood before him.

"Ludwig!" the Italian man said excitedly, "You're early!"

"... You forgot to bring over the tiramisu you made, so I brought it. I was also wondering if I can be of any help to Roderich and Elizabeta", said the tall German man.

Ludwig stepped into the house and out into the backyard. He placed the tiramisu on the table full of snacks. The German noticed that Roderich was having quite a bit of trouble with the grill so, he walked over to him with good intentions.

"Guten morgen Roderich," Ludwig said, "you need help with the grill?".

"Guten morgen to you too, Ludwig," the Austrian replied, "yeah, the grill isn't working like it should. I think there's something wrong with the gas tank."

Ludwig took a look under the machine. As he looked up, Roderich saw a little smile, yet still keeping a stern face.

"Ahem.. Roderich, there's a family of little yellow birds nesting under." he coughed.

Roderich took a look under and saw it too. There was a family living under the grill and he saw eggs in the nest too.

He tried to remove the nest but, the birds pecked his hand away and started to chirp furiously.

Ludwig also tried and also failed. He even called Heracles out for his cat but even the cat failed to do so.

"I guess we can use the mini grill and just have barbecue in our kitchen", Elizabeta suggested. Roderich and the others looked dissapointed but agreed to Elizabeta's idea.

"I heard it was going to rain anyways! Ve!" Feliciano said reassuringly. He was trying to cheer everyone else up.

Finally, noon came and people started coming in.

There were a few crashers that heard of the barbecue (a Japanese man that looked a bit guilty; that one Korean guy at the market; Russia; and a man with large eyebrows. Since Elizabeta was warned of him being a sex offender with horrible cooking, she kicked him out.)

"Hello Antonio! And this must be Lovino!" Elizabeta called out happily.

"Ahh fratello!" exclaimed Feliciano, "you got invited too?"

"Yes dammit! This better be fun or I'll kick your asses!" Lovino scoffed. He and Antonio stepped inside.

Elizabeta noticed that Francis was walking towards their house she waved to him. He noticed and ran quickly up to the porch.

"Why hello there, Elizabeta~!" greeted Francis.

"Hello Francis! Just go inside and make yourself at home", Elizabeta said.

On the way in, Roderich noticed Francis and scowled at the French man.

Francis seemed to not notice but, he walked towards him and whispered in his ear, "Heheh... Don't worry, I won't do ANYTHING AT ALL. :D" with a huge smirk on his face. Francis walked away chuckling because of the look on Roderich's face.

Roderich switched places with Elizabeta, telling her to check on the grill. He looked outside and saw a couple, hand in hand.

"Good day to you, Lily", Roderich greeted, "Oh and hello Vash...".

They stepped inside the house.

Feliciano was sitting there, wondering where Gilbert is and looked outside the window.

_"Ve~ I see grey clouds coming! A storm! A storm!" _he thought.

A few hours later of beer-drinking, meat-eatting, and looking like complete idiots, the doorbell was heard. Someone was outside.

_"I wonder who the heck it is." _Roderich walked over to the door and opened it. If you had seen his face, you would've like, totally "LOL'd".

"Feliks, why are you narrating this section of the story?" an anxious Toris said.

"Well, it's like, true."

A silver-haired man stepped inside the house awesomely. It appeared that he held two barrels, one under each arm.

Ivan laughed childishly, "Gilbert~ You came!"

Feliciano ran over to the man and flailed happily.

"... THE HELL?" Roderich and Elizabeta thought simultaneously.

Gilbert laughed and said to everyone in the room, "THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!".

"Oh my gosh, this is like TOTALLY uncalled for", Feliks laughed.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi.. stop trying to narrate this story."


	6. Nooo!

"Kesesesese! The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert exclaimed as he burst through the door.

"Okay, who the hell invited this douche bag?" Elizabeta growled. She looked around and noticed that Feliciano was cowering behind the couch. He wailed apologies with tears streaking down his cheeks.

Roderich stared daggers at Gilbert. Apparently, Gilbert was busy laughing obnoxiously claiming that the party has just started. Clearly angered, Roderich grabbed the silver-haired man by the shirt and told him, "Get out of my house, you idiot!". Gilbert saw the Austrian's face contort into a look that could kill him with just that. Thinking on his feet, he pleaded to Roderich to let him stay, promising to not do anything - after all, Gilbert always keeps his promises.

Roderich let go of Gilbert's shirt, warning him to not do anything 'funny', otherwise Elizabeta will take out her pan and send him up to heaven. After he was let go, Gilbert casually walked up to Feliciano and gave him a 'Why didn't you tell me that sooner?' kind of look. Feliciano looked back up at him, saying sorry with his brown eyes.

Francis notcied the dark atmosphere in the living room. Trying to cheer everyone up, he proposed that they all should have a strip party. Of course, Vash wasn't going to let Lily's eyes be tainted by some sex offender.

As Francis lay on the ground half naked, the Japanese man named Kiku brought out a portable karaoke machine.

A few minutes later, everyone was having a blast, singing along to the song 'Marukaite Chikyuu' and whatever songs there was.

"Hmm.. the rain has stopped", Ludwig said as he took a peek outside the window. The German looked at the clock on the wall. The time was ten after three.

"Ahh~ I'm still kinda hungry.." Gilbert mumbled after getting up from the ground. Wait a minute, how did he end up on the ground in the first place?

Gilbert headed towards the mini-grill and put a few slabs of meat on it. He was getting impatient so he cranked up the temperature on the grill. Sitting nearby, Ivan laughed, "Don't turn it too high Gilbert~ A stray spark might fly and then you could start a fire~".

"Heh, as if the awesome me would do that! I promised that bastard that I wouldn't do anything and I always keep my word", Gilbert said. The silver-haired man then absentmindedly fiddled around with the knob on the grill, turning it up to the max. A few sparks flew and hit Gilbert. Another flew and hit the outlet, creating a small fire that was growing FAST.

"MEIN GOTT FIREEE!" Gilbert shrieked, trying to stop the little fire. Instead of ceasing, the fire grew bigger and bigger, eating up various objects.

Everyone blankly stared at the increasing fire and hit reality.

Roderich ran and held his piano.

"If the fire's going to take this piano, then it can take me too!" he cried. Elizabeta took out her pan and hit him until he became unconscious. She dragged him outside their house and saw everyone evacuated. Instantly, she took out her cell phone and called for the fire department.

A few minutes later, a fire truck came, the sirens blaring.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" the driver of the firetruck shouted. The truck came to a stop and a young American man hopped out. He called to a man named Mathew to get the hose ready.

With a hose in their hands, the two men sprayed water over the burning house.

Seconds later, all that was left looked like a burnt marshmallow with ashes flying about.

"Now we'll have to move again", cried Elizabeta. She trudged towards the house and looked around. Roderich woke up with a dazed look. He gasped as he remembered the piano in his burning house.

"Nooo! My piano!" Roderich followed Elizabeta and opened what was left of the door. Inside, everything was left burnt and singed. Whatever was left of Roderich's piano lay in an undignified mess. Roderich's sadness quickly faded into anger.

"GILBERT, YOU MORON!" Roderich raged at the terrified silver-haired man, who was edging away from the house slowly.

Elizabeta got to Gilbert first, with a frying pan in her hand.

She cried as she hit him. "WHY?"

"I apologize for burning your house down! I know that isn't an awesome thing to do.." Gilbert mumbled between the 'bonks' to his head, "I'll help you guys find another house.."

Elizabeta stopped. "R-really? You mean it?" she sniffed.

Roderich approached Gilbert, "You better replace my piano too."

Gilbert sighed and he said to them to stay over at his house.

"V-ve~ I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything!" Feliciano cried.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano with reassuring eyes. He didn't do anything wrong after all.

Everyone said their condolences to Elizabeta and Roderich for their new house and left quietly.

"Ok then, uhh you guys pack your stuff and we'll go to my house for now", Gilbert said and ended up getting smacked by the both of them. "Oh yeah.. you don't have anything anymore...".

Roderich, Elizabeta, and Gilbert piled into the couple's car and drove to Gilbert's house. Once they saw the his house, both of them died a little on the inside.

"WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME YOU GUYS!"

**Eh, if you want this to continue on, feel free to make continue it or I'll just create another story branching off from this one.**


	7. What happens next?

Prussia's Awesome Diary~

date: February 20th

I wasn't as awesome today. Also, I'm not lonely anymore!

Anyways, I accidentally burned down the new couples' house and they're really pissed off at me. Then, I did the most awesomest thing ever; invite those two into my house~! To tell you the truth, I have my regrets...

First off, Roderich won't shut the hell up 'cuz he brought along with him a keyboard and keeps playing it all night long. And then there's Elizabeta - she keeps hitting me with her pan, IN MY HOUSE. I tell you, she's freaking dangerous if you get in her way. Every morning, I wake up to hear that annoying racket while Elizabeta hogs the bathroom. Sometimes, I feel like they're saying evil things behind my back and givin' me the evil eye. I don't want this to happen to me for the rest of my life damn it!

Oh God~ What have I done to deserve this?

"Maybe it's because you crashed their party and burned down their NEW house" God said, as if he read what I wrote.

I closed the book slowly, thinking deep, yet stupid thoughts.

After a five minutes, an idea came and I started to write in my journal again.

I might as well give them this house and go to West's place. It's not like they want the awesome me..

And so, I packed up my things and left my house bidding a silent farewell.

"W-wait! Gilbert~!"

I turned to see who it was. Elizabeta came running out of the door.

"Why are you taking your things and leaving?" she panted.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing another awesome thing, giving you my house!" I said, "I can go crash my bro's place and stay there for a while until I find a more awesomer place".

"What?" she exclaimed, "you can't just do that! It'll be like we stole this house from you or something.." Elizabeta clung to my right arm. "We're the ones who are supposed to leave, retard!" and then she took out a pan and smacked me, making me drop my suitcase.

The sound of a piano was heard from inside the house. The both of us look at my old house and saw a man playing. That beautiful melody abruptly stopped and Roderich appeared at the doorway.

"...Don't leave!", he quietly hollered, "now come back home, you moron!"

Tears filled my eyes.

They wanted me back? And how did he find my hidden piano?

"AW YOU GUYS A FREAKIN' AWESOME!" I ran to my newly found friends.

I laughed out loudly with snot dripping down my nose.

"Hey guys, we should celebrate this awesome and joyous occasion!" I exclaimed, "We should have an awesome barbeque tomorrow!"

Bonk~! A pan smacked my face and left me lying on the street. As I looked up, Roderich and Elizabeta had scowls on their faces that quickly cracked up laughing.

"..Oh Gilbert... we both think you're really aweso-"

"OI, IDIOT", a shout was heard from below the stairs, probably Roderich's, "it's time for dinner! Or are you still writing in that diary of yours?"

"Shuddap, you aristocratic prick!" I shouted back, "I'll be down there in five".

I continued writing in my diary, ending my entry with '...the three of them lived happily ever after, at least until I kicked them out a few days later'.


End file.
